Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!
Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! is an American educational children's flash animated television series created by Bob Boyle. The series premiered on August 28, 2006 on Nickelodeon in the United States and concluded on December 18, 2009. Storyline Theme Song Intro Sound Effects Used * CARTOON NETWORK CARTOON FALL SOUND/Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701 (Heard once in "Happily Ever After.") * Cartoon Splat Sound (Heard once in the Jukebox Robot segment.) * H-B CRASH, CARTOON - BIG CRASH 02 * H-B HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - VOCAL HEAD SHAKE, (Heard twice in the short "No Laughing Contest".) * H-B SQUEAK, CARTOON - ROLLING WHEEL SQUEAKS (Heard often in "The Nasty Nose." It was also heard along with Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 in the same episode.) * H-B SWISH, CARTOON - SINGLE SHARP ARROW SWISH 01 * H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER (Heard in "Monster Madness", once in the short "Magic Beans" and once in the music videos "Home" and "Are You Ready".) * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801/Hollywoodedge, Hawk Screech Single AT082901 (Heard twice in "Wubbzy in the Woods.") * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (Heard once in the music video "Are You Ready?" and in the episodes "Bye Bye Birdies" and "Mr. Unlucky.") (high pitched) * Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 (Heard once in the short "I Can See Clearly Now.") * Hollywoodedge, Chickens Clucks Farm AT084301 (Heard once in "Mr. Unlucky.") * Hollywoodedge, Cow Moo SS022201 (Heard once in the music video "Hero" and in the episode "Wubbzy's Rainy Day". This sound effect replaced "Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02" in later airings.) * Hollywoodedge, Cow Moos Three TimesC PE022901 (Heard once in the music video "Kooky" and in the episode "Mr. Unlucky.") * Hollywoodedge, Dolphin Chirps Vocal PE024601 (Heard once in "Moo-Moo's Snoozity Snooze.") * Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard once in "Wubbzy's Magical Mess-Up.") * Hollywoodedge, Fart 3 Very Short WetF PE139101 (Heard twice in "Wubbzy Bounces Back".) * Hollywoodedge, Funny Alarm Clock Be CRT034701 (Partially used in "Eggs Over Easy.") * Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054103 (Heard once in the music video "Small Thing.") * Hollywoodedge, Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046701 (Heard once in "Perfecto Party") * Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ CRT032401 (Heard once in "Great and Grumpy Holiday.") * Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201 (Heard twice in "Mr. Unlucky.") * Hollywoodedge, Jews Harp Boings 3x CRT016003 (Heard in various episodes, used for Wubbzy bouncing.) * Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 (Heard once in "A Clean Sweep.") * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 (Heard once in "A Little Help From Your Friends.") * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 * Hollywoodedge, Peacock Call ASingle AT075801 (Heard once in "Happily Ever After.") * Hollywoodedge, Pig Squeals Grunts Me PE026401 (Heard twice in "Mr. Unlucky.") * Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Woman Singl PE133701 (Heard once in the short "Trick or Treat!.") * Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 (Heard once in the short "Trick or Treat!.") * Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 (Heard often in "The Nasty Nose.") * Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 (Heard often in "Widget Gets the Blooey Blues.") * Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057602 (Heard once in "A Tale of Tails".) * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801/Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901 (Heard once in "Who Needs School?") * Hollywoodedge, Spooky Reverberant CRT029403 (Heard once in "Monster Madness.") * Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (Heard once in "Monster Madness.") * Hollywoodedge, Wood Break Or Shatter PE113401 (Heard once in "Big Bunny Blues.") * NOGGIN HORN, BUGLE - BLARING, INSTRUMENT (Heavy use of this in "Quiet Wubbzy!") * Pac-Man Death Sound (Heard four times in "Dash For Dolly".) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, CHICKEN - SINGLE CHICK PEEPING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Wubbzy in the Woods.") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, COCKATOO - SQUEAKY SQUAWK, ANIMAL, (Heard in "Meet the Wuzzles") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Wubbzy in the Woods.") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Daizy's Favorite Place") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in a high pitch in the music video "Are You Ready?") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Wubbzy Bounces Back!.") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER: TWO CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Monster Madness.") * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP (Heard twice in "Happily Ever After.") * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, (Heard often, when somebody blinks their eyes.) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard occasionally in Season 1 episodes, it was also heard along with Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - TIMP RISE.) * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01/Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boink Horn 1 SS016401 (Heard once in "Happily Ever After.") * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 03 (Heard seven times in "Wubbzy in the Woods.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON - BIG STRETCH AND SNAP, SLINGSHOT (Heard once in the music video "Made By You".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEWS HARP BOING (Heard once in "The Wuzzleburg Express.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOINK - VOCAL BOINK * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MAGIC - MAGICAL ACCENT 01 (Heard once in "Big Birthday Mystery".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 01 (Heard once in "Widget Gets the Blooey Blues.") (Policeman only) * Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - BARNYARD, C.U. CLUCK, SQUAWK, FLAP, ANIMAL, BIRD - (Heard once in "Tooth or Dare", "Cupid's Little Helper" and "Mr. Unlucky" in high pitched, often in "A Tale of Tales" in normal pitched.) * Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 (Heard once in "The Nasty Nose" and heard twice in "Happily Ever After.") * Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - LARGE ALARM CLOCK: BELL RINGING (Heard once in the intro and some Season 2 episodes.) * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "The Wuzzleburg Express") * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Follow the Leader" and "Wubbzy's Rainy Day", but was replaced with "Hollywoodedge, Cow Moo SS022201" in later airings.) * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - CRASH, SLIDE AND DING (Heard once in "Who Needs School?") * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - KEN'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH (Heard once in "Bye Bye Birdies.") * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - SHARP BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard once in "Who Needs School?") * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - LARGE JUNK CRASH 01 (Heard once in "Who Needs School?") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE * Sound Ideas, DOG, POMERANIAN - SMALL DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL (Heard in "Too Many Wubbzy's".) * Sound Ideas, DOOR, BELL - SINGLE RING (Heard in the song "Home".) * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 01 (Heard twice in "Eggs Over Easy.") * Sound Ideas, ELECTRONIC - HUM TUBE, REVERSED (Heard in "Warp Speed Wubbzy!" high pitched.) * Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL, (Heard twice in "The Nasty Nose", heard three times in "Happily Ever After", heard once in "Moo Moo's Snoozity Snooze" and the music video "Let's Be Quiet".) * Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 (Heard twice in the short "Daizy's Dolls.") * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - GEDUNK (Heard three times in "Wubbzy in the Woods.") * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HAMMERING ON METAL SAFE, * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - TIMP RISE (Heard three times in "Wubbzy in the Woods", once alongside Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING, once alongside Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 03 and once by itself.) * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW METALLIC HEAD KONK 02 (Heard in the intro theme song.) * Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL HIT, (Heard in the intro theme song.) * Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - PIPE HIT, (Heard in the intro theme song.) * Sound Ideas, HORN, BICYCLE - BULB HORN: TWO HONKS, TOY (Heard in "Attack of the 50 Foot Fleegle" and "A Clean Sweep") * Sound Ideas, HORN, FOG - LOW FOG HORN, (Heard once in "Meet the Wuzzles" and "The Nasty Nose".) * Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 04 (Heard once in "Mr. Unlucky", but was edited out in later airings) * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 01 (Heard once in "Monster Madness".) * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - HALO MATERIALIZE, LONG (Heard once in "Special Delivery".) * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - MAGIC ZAP (Heard often in "The Nasty Nose.") * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - SINGLE MAGIC WAND HIT (Heard often in "Lights, Camera, Wubbzy!.") * Sound Ideas, PIG - SNORTING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "The Nasty Nose.") * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (Heard once in "Monster Madness.") * Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - FOOF, (Heard once in "Wubbzy and the Sparkle Stone" and the music video "I Love You".) * Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - POP GUN 01 (Heard once in "Mr. Unlucky.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - BOW STRING RICCO (Heard once in "Goo-Goo Grief.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 01 (Heard once in "Wubbzy Tells a Whopper.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 (Heard twice in "Wubbzy in the Woods". It was also heard once in the music videos "Mr. Cool", "Wait" and "Small Thing.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 (Heard once in "Wubbzy in the Woods". It was also heard once in the music videos "Ask for a Little Help" and "Ya Gotta Be Free.") * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, LONG, (Heard in "Daizy's Purple Thumb" in a high pitched.) * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT (Heard once in "Goo-Goo Grief.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - HEAVY, HOLLOW RICCO 02 * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - ROSEY'S BEEPS (Heard in "Gidget the Super Robot", very first beep only.) * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - ROSEY'S ROBOT MOTOR (Heard in "Eggs Over Easy" and "Wubbzy's Big Idea.") * Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 01 (Heard once in "Widget Gets the Blooey Blues.") * Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, MEDIUM, HUMAN, HORROR 07 * Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR (Heard once in "Monster Madness.") * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN, 01 (Heard once in "Widget's Wild Ride.") * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, 01 (Heard once in "A Tale of Tails".) * Sound Ideas, SQUISH, MUD - SINGLE MUD BUBBLE SQUISH 02 * Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - SEVERAL SHARP ARROW SWISHES (Heard once in "The Grass is Always Plaider.") * Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, LONG (Heard once in "Goo-Goo Grief.") * Sound Ideas, TOY - HORN: SINGLE SQUEAK * Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL, 01 - (Heard three times in the music video "Halloween Night".) * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - WHISTLE ZING (Heard once in "Goo-Goo Grief" and "Mr. Unlucky.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT/Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501 (Heard once in "Wubbzy in the Woods.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP Audio Samples Image Gallery *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!/Gallery Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Shows That Use CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Nickelodeon Shows